Sombras del Mar (Primero de la Trilogía Sombras)
by Claudia Maruri
Summary: -Tu misión es simple pequeña, traeme al Cirujano de la Muerte-
1. El Comienzo

Cuatro guardias lo escoltaban por aquellos pasillos. Las luces de neón parpadeaban de forma molesta, provocando que el cirujano entrecerrara los ojos. Trafalgar Law gruñó ante la gran cantidad de luz. Él, acostumbrado a espacios oscuros, no soportaba este tipo de ambientes.

Llevaban mucho tiempo caminando, y por la cantidad de escaleras que descendían intuyó que se dirigían a las celdas.

Tras el último escalón Law se encontró frente a un oscuro pasillo donde había tres celdas, incomunicadas las unas de las otras. Al pasar por ellas, pudo divisar que las dos primeras tenían tres y cuatro ocupantes.

-Lo dejaremos en la celda 3- ordenó el que se encontraba a la derecha del moreno.

-Pero... esa celda está reservada solo para...- discrepó otro de ellos, pero calló al ver la fulminante mirada del superior.

-Las otras celdas están llenas. Además, ella estará inconsciente, últimamente está horas de más conectada- justificó.

Law puso atención a sus palabras. ¿Reservada? ¿Inconsciente? ¿Conectada? ¿De qué hablaban aquellos hombres? Como respuesta a sus preguntas, la puerta de la celda se abrió y con un brusco y nada amable empujón lo introdujeron dentro para cerrar segundos después la puerta.

Una pequeña bombilla daba luz a la habitación. Esta no era muy grande, y estaba equipada nada más que por una cama destartalada y una minúscula ventana. Las paredes estaban viejas y un horrible olor a humedad impregnaba el ambiente. Gracias a aquel escaneo de la estancia, Law pudo distinguir una silueta en el suelo. Por su postura parecía que la habían dejado caer de mala manera, sin cuidado alguno, y por su figura y largo pelo rizado pudo averiguar que se trataba de una mujer.

Con cierto recelo se acercó poco a poco, pero la mujer no se movió. Cuando ya se encontraba a su lado, se agachó hasta quedar de cuclillas y movió el cuerpo de forma que pudiera verle la cara.

Se trataba de una mujer, como ya había sospechado, de entre dieciocho y veinte años, de piel bronceada y rasgos exóticos. Su cabello estaba desperdigado por el suelo en perfectos rizos rojos. Toda ella gritaba belleza, excepto las grandes bolsas moradas bajo sus ojos, la enfermiza palidez de su piel y las marcas de heridas y moratones en sus piernas y brazos. La joven iba cubierta simplemente por una camiseta, que en su momento debió de ser blanca, pero que ahora estaba amarillenta por su uso y poco lavado, y la ropa interior.

Law puso una mueca de horror. ¿Qué le habían hecho?

Por mucho que su instinto le gritara que la dejara, su ética como doctor se lo impidió. Muy a regañadientes decidió hacer un chequeo para comprobar que no tuviera heridas infectadas o contusiones graves.

Empezó por la cabeza. Elevándola con cuidado se aseguró de que no había golpes o heridas y también abrió sus ojos para comprobar la reacción a estímulos. Ante aquel contacto tan directo con la luz, los verdes ojos de la chica se cerraron rápidamente. Un casi inexistente gruñido escapó de los labios de la joven. Law aquello lo tomó como una buena señal.

-¿Puedes escucharme?- preguntó, esperando a que ella se levantara. Pero aquello no ocurrió.

La pequeña mano de la pelirroja se deslizó lentamente hasta enrollarse en la muñeca del cirujano, apretando muy, pero que muy, débilmente. Law, comprendiendo que su estado de debilidad era peor del que pensaba, pasando sus brazos bajo las rodillas y la espalda de la joven, la elevó del suelo para colocarla en la pequeña cama que tenía el lugar. Un simple montón de muelles y un colchón roído.

La acomodó en él y continuó con el chequeo.

-Voy a revisar que no tengas heridas graves o contusiones. Me sería de gran ayuda si me indicaras si te duele algo y dónde- le habló el cirujano. Sabía que ella no podría hablarle con claridad, pero confiaba en que sí pudiera indicarle los puntos donde sintiera dolor.

La pelirroja comenzaba a recobrar la consciencia lentamente, como si una espesa bruma se disipara de sus pensamientos, aportando claridad y lucidez a su cabeza. Apenas sentía las manos del desconocido sobre su piel, y sus palabras le sonaban lentas y poco claras. Su cabeza dolía a horrores, pero lo peor de todo era su cuerpo. Sentía su cuerpo arder, sentía cada parte de él tenso y adolorido, no podía mover ni un dedo sin que una dolorosa descarga la sacudiera entera.

Intentó levantar la cabeza, en un intento por observar bien al hombre que la atendía, pero aquel simple movimiento logró que un ronco grito de dolor se escapara de sus labios. Law, que no esperaba aquello por parte de la mujer, dejó de inspeccionarla para dirigirse de nuevo a su cabeza. Podía ver las lágrimas descender lentamente por las mejillas de la joven, incluso notar como apretaba su mandíbula, por ello se alarmó, pensando que él había provocado dicho estado en ella.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te he hecho daño?- preguntó con una calma que no sentía.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero pareció que aquel gesto empeoró su estado.

-Vale, está bien, hagamos algo más simple. Parece ser que el movimiento solo empeora tu estado- empezó a decir Law. No comprendía la razón de su malestar, ya que físicamente a parte de los rasguños no había nada que pudiera provocar tal dolor, ni signos de hemorragias o heridas internas. -¿Puedes hablar?- preguntó.

La mujer intentó contestar que sí, pero de su garganta solo salió un sonido ronco. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no hablaba, y sus cuerdas vocales no estaban por la labor. Law, que comprendió aquello, probó con otra forma para poder comunicarse con ella.

-No te esfuerces, mejor probemos a...- las palabras del moreno fueron interrumpidas por los hombres que abrieron la puerta de la celda, entrando por ella dos guardias diferentes de los que antes habían trasladado allí al joven y otro tercero, vestido con la vestimenta típica de un doctor; larga bata blanca, y sujetaba una carpeta donde revisaba algo.

Al levanta la mirada de su lectura y ver los ojos abiertos de la mujer sonrió.

-Oh, veo que por fin despiertas- comenzó el doctor. Tenía un brillo en su mirada que no gustó ni un pelo al cirujano.- Realizar las pruebas mientras estabas inconsciente no era tan divertido, pero ahora que ya no lo estás, será más fácil deducir los estados- los soldados se acercaron a los jóvenes y cogieron a la pelirroja, cuyos ojos desprendían un sentimiento de terror puro.

Como acto reflejo, el moreno dio un empujón a uno de los hombres para impedir que se llevaran a la mujer, pero lo único que consiguió fue que su compañero lo golpeara fuertemente en el estómago, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Los guardias arrastraron el cuerpo de la joven fuera de la celda, haciendo que Law la perdiera de vista, pero, a pesar de haberse ido aquellos dos, el otro continuaba allí, observándolo fijamente.

-No busques salvarla chico, esa mujer es nuestra, y solo le espera la muerte- fue lo único que dijo el doctor antes de desaparecer de allí, cerrando la puerta de la celda y dejando al cirujano solo.


	2. Información clasificada

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde la irrupción de los guardias en la celda y no había rastro de la chica que se llevaron. Law se encontraba recostado en el viejo camastro, con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos sobre su cabeza, la cabeza estaba gacha de forma que el sombrero ocultaba sus ojos.

La luz que entraba por la pequeña ventana y al principio alumbraba la estancia ya no proporcionaba claridad, por lo que Law supuso que ya era de noche, momento en el que debía iniciar su plan. En un principio, cuando le dejaron en la celda con aquella extraña mujer, el moreno pensó que tendría problemas para escapar sin llamar la atención, pero como seguía sin haber rastro de su compañera, supo que era libre de irse.

Gracias a su habilidad Law pudo telestransportarse fuera de la celda, ya que los hombres no habían comprobado si era usuario y no le pusieron esposas de Kairoseki, y retomó el camino que había recorrido horas antes escoltado por los guardias, solo que ahora en libertad.

A su paso por el resto de celdas, las cuales a diferencia de la suya no estaban incomunicadas, los presos le rogaban a gritos que los liberase o ayudara, pero el cirujano no se detuvo en su auxilio. Si ayudaba a los prisioneros estos saldrían corriendo hacia la salida y alertarían a los integrantes del laboratorio y guardias de su escape, y no deseaba eso. Su misión se basaba en la discreción. Si les ayudaba todo su plan se arruinaría. Y su plan era demasiado importante, más que la vida de aquellos hombres, así que sin hacerles caso el hombre continuó su camino por los pulcros y bien indicados pasillos.

Todo allí era blanco, como en todo centro de experimentación, y olía a desinfectante. Las luces eran de un blanco neón molesto para los ojos y no había rastro de ningún investigador o científico a la vista, solo algún que otro guarda de seguridad con el que Law se divertía descuartizando y recolocando con una perenne sonrisa macabra.

Tras subir una serie de pisos y seguir el camino tan explícitamente marcado, Law llegó al lugar que buscaba; la sala de archivos.

"Esto está tan señalizado que hasta el idiota con menos orientación el mundo sería incapaz de perderse" pensó Law. De forma cuidadosa se introdujo en la sala y comprobó que allí no había nadie. ¿Dónde se encontraba todo el mundo?

Frente a él había varias estanterías llenas de archivadores y cajas, todos con nombre y sección. "Demasiado ordenado", pensó. Caminó entre todas y cada una de ellas y leyó todo, en busca de lo que necesitaba, pero hasta que no llegó a la última no dio con ello. Allí, al fondo de la sala, dentro de una vitrina, había un par de archivadores con un cartel que advertía ser información clasificada.

"Bingo".

Creando un campo alrededor suyo y de la vitrina, desenfundó su nodachi y partió el cristal en dos sin hacer un mínimo ruido. Con cuidado de no cortarse cogió el primer archivador y comenzó a leer lo que contenía. A pesar de que leía partes sueltas, no se perdió en ningún momento.

"Intercambio de materiales de nivel radioactivo"

"Elementos reactivos de gran sensibilidad"

"Destinatario Joker y envío a isla indicada"

"Pago: usuario Akuma no mi desconocido"

"Inicio de pruebas con diferentes niveles de energía"

"Detalle de la experimentación en archivos del Dr. Stoock"

Allí estaba toda la información que Law buscaba. Los materiales y reactivos que Doflamingo necesitaba para su proyecto secreto, pero como bien intuyó, no había datos sobre qué tipo de experimento podría ser, solo datos sobre las propiedades de dichos elementos. Pero le sorprendió leer la moneda de pago que había empleado el hombre: un usuario.

¿Qué tipo de usuario podía ser tan valioso como para que una gran compañía científica del submundo quisiera experimentar con él?

Curioso, decidió leer el archivador contiguo, en el que se leía como descripción principal Dr. Stoock. Abrió el archivador y leyó atentamente. Justo en aquel momento las luces de la habitación parpadearon hasta quedarse a oscuras, pero tras varios segundos, en los que Law se mantuvo en su lugar sin mover un musculo, volvieron a retomar su constante brillo molesto.

Gruñendo por el tiempo que había perdido el cirujano retomó la lectura. Todo lo escrito era un diario de seguimiento.

Día 1

El sujeto ha sido conectado a la red central del laboratorio, pero al estar en su plena consciencia sobrecargó con intención la red eléctrica. Para la próxima prueba probaremos a proporcionarle un tranquilizante antes de las pruebas.

Día 2

El sujeto fue sedado y ha respondido mejor ante la conexión, pero todavía somos incapaces de controlar toda la energía que la conforma.

Día 40

Como los últimos días anteriores, se ha necesitado de una constante conexión para que la energía no desaparezca. Pero como nuevo dato, hemos averiguado que la energía de su interior se regenera, creando así una constante fuente de energía. Debemos tener al sujeto continuamente bajo sedantes para impedir un buen uso de la razón por su parte.

Día 52

El sujeto lleva más de una semana inconsciente y sin responder a los estímulos, creemos que la mujer se está dejando morir para evitar así las constantes pruebas, pero logramos mantenerla todavía con vida. La red eléctrica ya depende completamente de ella.

Los días se sucedían uno tras otro hasta el último escrito, el cual resultó ser ayer por la fecha marcada. Law no podía dar asombro de lo que estaba leyendo. ¿Una Akuma no mi basada en energía? ¿Experimentación con un usuario para proporcionar red eléctrica a las instalaciones? Si las sospechas de Law eran correctas y su compañera de celda era aquella usuaria con la que estaban experimentando ahora comprendía aquel estado de malgaste físico y debilidad extrema que presentaba. ¿Y el pequeño corte de luz que había sufrido momentos antes? Una corazonada le advirtió de que a esa mujer no le quedaba mucho tiempo y con razón, si la empleaban para cargar toda una instalación llena de aparatos eléctricos de gran magnitud como los que se empleaban en laboratorios su cuerpo estaría completamente devastado. Un sobre uso así de una fruta podía provocar la muerte del portador.

Cogiendo los archivos que le parecieron más relevantes para su investigación salió de allí para dirigirse a la salida, como ya marcaba el plan. Como habían planeado desde el principio, Law se había dejado apresar para conseguir introducirse en las instalaciones y así poder robar los documentos que necesitaba para su investigación. Y una vez encontrados, debía destruir el laboratorio. Le faltaba poco para llegar a la salida, pero un nuevo corte de luz, esta vez más largo que el anterior, le obligó a pararse en seco, y el grito ensordecedor que acompañó a la vuelta de la luz fue lo que le impidió retomar la marcha.

Él no se consideraba un alma caritativa, y menos un buen samaritano, por eso no comprendía la necesidad que sentía de dar la vuelta y buscar a la mujer que en estos momentos se encontraba gritando de puro dolor. Él apenas la conocía, solo se habían visto durante cinco minutos y ella ni siquiera le había hablado, pero aun así sus pies no continuaron para adelante.

Con un gruñido de derrota y frustración, el moreno dio la vuelta y fue en busca de la pelirroja.


	3. Averiguaciones y un rescate poco ortodxo

Él se consideraba un hombre objetivo y con sentido común, pero en aquellos momentos le daban ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

¿Qué le estaba llevando en busca de una desconocida cuando su plan ya estaba casi completo? No tenía respuesta para ello, pero pensaba encontrarla. ¿Curiosidad tal vez? Una Akuma no mi basada en la energía era algo extraño de ver, tal vez su parte científica deseaba conocer más de ella, o su parte médica salía de nuevo a relucir como había hecho horas antes y a sabiendas de que la mujer estaba sufriendo quería salvarla. No pudo evitar plasmar una mueca de repulsión en su rostro al pensar aquello, sonaba demasiado a lo que haría un príncipe de cuento en vez de un temible capitán pirata. No sabía que le estaba llevando a hacer aquello, pero se sentía estúpido.

A pesar de que la primera parte del trayecto estaba pulcramente señalizada, esta última ya no poseía ningún cartel ni ninguna pista que pudiera indicarle por donde continuar el camino. Pero, puede que por suerte o mera coincidencia, un pequeño grupo formado por cinco hombres vestidos con el característico atuendo de un científico, una bata blanca, pasó frente a él sin percatarse de su temible presencia.

Law, enfadado y mosqueado por la situación no hubiera dudado en descuartizarlos para desahogarse un poco, pero la conversación que los tenía tan ensimismados le llamó la atención.

-Hoy el Dr. Stoock está realizando las pruebas en la sala de muestras- habló uno de ellos, subiéndose las grandes gafas que se deslizaban por el puente de la nariz.

-¿Creéis que dejará entrar a mirar? Tengo gran curiosidad para ver como se desencadenan esas pruebas. Últimamente el rendimiento de la red eléctrica es mejor que nunca- añadió otro de ellos.

-Stoock es un hombre listo, si ha pasado a hacer las pruebas en la sala de muestra significa que piensa que ha hecho un gran descubrimiento y quiere mostrárnoslo. Es un genio realmente engreído- gruñó el más mayor del grupo, con su canoso pelo blanco peinado hacia atrás y la piel ligeramente arrugada, a pesar de parecer mayor su porte le hacía parecer más joven.

Ellos continuaron la conversación a medida que avanzaban por el pasillo, pero para esos momentos Law ya había decidido no matarlos aún y dejarse guiar, así que se cargó la nodachi al hombro, se colocó una bata que se encontraba próxima a él colgada de un perchero junto con otras tantas y les siguió por aquel estrecho pasillo mientras continuaba escuchando la conversación.

-He escuchado decir a uno de sus ayudantes de laboratorio que estaba buscando poder manipular los átomos con esa energía-

-¿Eso sería posible?- preguntó el hombre de las gafas grandes, era con diferencia el más joven de todos. Apenas llegaría a los treinta años.

-Dependiendo de la forma en la que canalice la energía de la muchacha, pero si, por poder podría- le explicó uno de ellos. El chico asintió, procesando lo que su compañero había dicho. Law todavía no comprendía exactamente qué era lo que hablaban esos hombres, pero con la escasa información que le había proporcionado el archivo y sus intuiciones como cirujano tuvo una ligera idea. Manipular átomos con la energía proporcionada por la mujer. Lo veía tan improbable que le pareció hasta absurdo.

Continuaron caminando hasta que acabaron por introducirse en una pequeña habitación con varios asientos colocados de forma escalonada sobre unas gradas, asemejándose a aquellas salas de hospital que permitían ver lo que ocurría en ciertos quirófanos. Un gran cristal hacía de pared a la vez que comunicaba y mostraba una sala un poco más grande que en la que se encontraban ellos, apenas ocupada por cuatro personas;el famoso Dr. Stoock, el cual había conocido tras su irrupción en la celda, dos hombres más vestidos con dos monos azules que enredaban tras unas máquinas y, por último, la mujer pelirroja por la que había abandonado su ya acabado plan. "Estúpido" pensó.

En el altillo donde él estaba había más hombres a parte de los cinco que lo habían guiado, sin saberlo, hasta allí. Ninguno de ellos se percató de la presencia nueva y extraña. "Que gente más despistada" pensó de nuevo el moreno mientras se apoyaba oculto en una esquina. Podía ser que no le hubieran descubierto todavía, pero no quería arriesgarse. Percatándose más en lo que ocurría en la gran sala de muestra, Law pudo ver cómo la pelirroja tenía distribuidos por todo su cuerpo unos pequeños parches que se unían a las máquinas, cuyos botones parpadeaban sin parar, mediante unos finos cables blancos. La mujer, consciente, se removía intentado que las tiras de cuero que la tenían esposada a la camilla se rompieran. Parecía desesperada, su pecho ascienda y descendía muy rápido y su pelo se pegaba a su cara por lo que Law supuso era sudor. A su lado, el doctor apuntaba ciertos datos en la carpetilla.

-Ahora quiero que ascendáis la potencia de forma lenta pero gradual y aumentando diez voltios más que la vez anterior- pidió el hombre a los otros dos que lo acompañaban. -Si mis cálculos no son erróneos está tendría que ser la combinación perfecta- aquello último lo murmuró más para sí que para los hombres.

Law pudo ver sus labios moverse, pero no lo escuchaba directamente, sino por un altavoz que debía comunicar el sonido de la sala. Por cómo observaba la joven el cristal que separaba las salas, sin fijar la vista en ninguno de los científicos que se encontraban con él, Law supuso que se trataba de un espejo-cristal. Ellos podían verlos y escucharlos, pero los del interior de la habitación no. Ingenioso.

Los hombres de azul hicieron lo que el doctor les pidió y cuando movieron la pequeña rueda hacia la derecha la mujer puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a gritar. Su grito fue desgarrador y cualquier persona con corazón se habría apiadado de ella, pero para su mala suerte ninguno de los presentes que observaban poseía uno, y por ello, en vez de prestar atención a los gritos agonizantes y al dolor de la mujer posaron su mirada en la bola de cristal que se encontraba a la derecha de la pelirroja, donde se empezaron a formar pequeñas bolas de luz que iban creciendo a medida que los hombres giraban la rueda y la mujer gritaba.

-Lo ha conseguido- apenas murmuró uno de los señores mayores que acompañaban a Law, quien no podía dejar de mirar la bola de cristal y su interior. Aquello era imposible. -El malnacido de Stoock a conseguido manifestar los átomos con la energía- la envidia era palpable en el rostro de todos los científicos.El doctor, sin embargo, observaba lo que había conseguido con una orgullosa y altiva sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

Law, al contrario que los demás, se percató de cómo la mujer convulsionaba sobre la camilla y de cómo un hilo de sangre se deslizaba desde su nariz. La estaban llevando al límite, si continuaban así la matarían o conseguirían que explotase todo aparato que emplease energía en un radio de veinte metros. Silencioso, igual que como entró, salió de la estancia y buscó la puerta que llevaba a la sala donde estaban ellos. No debía encontrarse muy lejos. Law buscó y buscó por el pasillo, pero todas las puertas que habría daban a despachos o a pequeños almacenes donde guardaban material médico o científico. Frustrado, gruñó por lo bajo. Las luces parpadearon un par de veces, advirtiendo al moreno que se le acababa el tiempo. Intentando averiguar qué era lo que había pasado por alto recordó que él y el resto estaban en un altillo a una altura superior, lo que indicaba que ellos debían de estar en un nivel inferior. Al paso más acelerado que pudo, para no llamar la atención de los que pasaban por su lado, caminó en busca de las escaleras, las cuales se encontraba a apenas unos metros. No le llevó mucho tiempo llegar al piso inferior, solo tuvo que descender dos tramos de escaleras hasta que encontró la puerta que marcaba "Piso -1".

Las luces parpadeaban cada vez más y resultan más difícil distinguir el camino, pero Law no lo perdió de vista y en seguida abrió la primera puerta que encontró en el nuevo pasillo. No esperaba dar tan pronto con ellos, por eso se sobresaltó cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró de frente al Doctor Stoock y sus ayudantes, quienes también se sorprendieron al verle entrar.

-¿Pero qué? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el doctor conmocionado por su brusca interrupción. Pareció que en un principio no le recordó de haberle visto hacía unas horas en la celda, pero tras unos segundos donde lo observó fijamente sus ojos se abrieron presa del pánico. -¡Eres el pirata! ¿Cómo has escapado? ¡Guardias!- empezó a vociferar. Como respuesta a sus gritos, uno de los hombres de azul apretó el botón rojo que se encontraba distante del resto de máquinas, causando que las ya de por sí parpadeantes luces blancas se sustituyeran por una roja que también parpadeaba mientras la acompañaba una estruendosa sirena en forma de alarma.

"Estupendo" pensó "Mi plan completamente arruinado". Él tenía la intención de irse de allí sin llamar la atención, pero todo ellos se había visto ya imposible, y por ello gruñó, aquello daba un nuevo giro de los acontecimientos. Por eso odiaba la improvisación.

De forma relajada, pues cuando sus planes fracasaban estrepitosamente él tendía a reaccionar con un plan más violento que solía consistir en descuartizarlos a todos, observó al famoso doctor que ahora lo miraba aterrado y utilizando la pequeña carpetilla a modo de escudo. La maquiavélica mirada del capitán, mezclada con cierto sentimiento de enfado, consiguió el efecto deseado, causar miedo. Estúpidos serían si no lo tuvieran. "Cobarde" fue lo que le vino a su cabeza ante la imagen del Doctor. Mucho maltratar a sus sujetos de experimentación pero bien que actuaba como un gallina ante una amenaza que sabía era superior a él.

-Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos- habló Law en un escalofriante tono frío refiriéndose a la pelirroja y a él. Ante su comentario el científico pareció olvidar por unos segundos la temible amenaza que era Trafalgar Law y puso una mueca de desagrado.

-Ella no va a ninguna parte. Ya te lo dije antes chico, ella es nuestra y no se irá de aquí a no ser que nosotros la dejemos, o lo haga en una bolsa para cadáveres- el moreno no cabía en su asombro. ¿De verdad estaba diciendo aquello?

-Room- dijo el pirata a la vez que extendía su mano y de ella salía una luz azul que acabó formando una pequeña cúpula que los rodeó a todos. Los hombres parecieron realmente sorprendidos, y ciertamente asustados.

-¡Es un usuario! ¡¿Por qué no le esposaron con esposas de kairoseki?!- el doctor cada vez parecía más asustado. -¿Dónde están los guardias? ¡Guardias!- gritaba realmente histérico mientras su cara se tornaba cada vez más roja, pero casi no se le distinguía debido a que la luz roja continuaba parpadeando junto con el sonido de alarma.

Justo en aquel momento, como surgido por la llamada del hombre, un grupo armado de diez soldados apareció por la puesta y se introdujeron en el interior, entrando en el domo azul creado por el cirujano. Estaban cayendo en sus redes y no saldrían en buen estado de allí. Todos y cada uno de ellos le apuntó con su pistola, dejando al pirata con diez armas apuntando en su dirección. Consciente del escenario frente a él y de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo decidió acabar con aquella tontería ya.

De forma lenta y pausada desenfundó con mucha elegancia su nodachi, dejando a la vista su deslumbrante hoja. Los hombres rieron. ¿Qué era una espada contra unas rápidas balas? Nada. Todos quitaron el seguro de las pistolas de forma sincronizada, pero antes siquiera de que pudieran presionar el gatillo Law ya había deslizado su arma por el aire en un movimiento limpio y espectacular, causando que ellos lo miraran divertidos. Se desarían con demasiada facilidad de aquel pirata de pacotilla.

Puede que ellos tuvieran armas, que fueran mayores en número o que pensaran de manera ciega que iban a ganar, pero todos aquellos pensamientos desaparecieron tan rápido como la pólvora cuando la empuñadura de la nodachi del moreno tocó el principio de la funda, encerrándola de nuevo en su sencilla vaina. No pasaron más de dos segundos antes de que gritos desoladores y aterrorizados se expandieran por toda la habitación. Todos los hombres en la sala estaban cortados por la mitad en un limpio corte de manera torcida a la altura del abdomen. Todos observaban y gritaban horrorizados al verse separados del resto de su cuerpo. ¿Qué clase de brujería era esa?

Con aquella banda sonora de fondo Law se aproximó a la mujer, que continuaba esposada a la camilla, y vio como ella miraba toda la escena asombrada. No gritaba de pánico ni de miedo, solo tenía los ojos abiertos del asombro ante tal imagen. Cuando notó la presencia del desconocido a su lado desvió su mirada hasta la de él, encontrándose con unos fríos ojos grises que no desvelaban nada. Misterio y hermetismo fueron las primeras palabras que le vinieron a la cabeza a la pelirroja ante la imagen del pirata que la miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido, como si le mosqueara estar en esa situación.

-Gracias- fue lo único que sus labios pudieron formular, pero su voz salió ronca y desgastada de sus cuerdas vocales. Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza restando importancia al asunto.

-No tienes porqué dármelas- respondió el moreno escueto. Ella no sabía como tomarse su respuesta. En sí parecía que no le importaba haber hecho eso pero algo en su mirada y en la casi imperceptible mueca de su cara le indicó que él no estaba tan satisfecho con su situación. Extraño.

Law, volvió a desenvainar su nodachi y apuntó hacia la mujer, la cual, asustada, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con fuerza al imaginarse como aquel hombre le haría lo mismo que a sus captores, pero tras varios segundos en los que no sintió nada los abrió lentamente, esperando encontrarse con tan desafortunado destino, pero no, ella continuaba estando de una pieza pero con la sutil diferencia de que ya no continuaba atada a la mesilla. Había cortado sus ataduras. No pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada por su forma de actuar pese a que él no le había hecho nada malo.

Se intentó incorporar rápidamente pero su jugada le salió caro, ya que un fuerte e intenso mareo la sacudió de pies a cabeza, la vista se le nubló y notó los músculos débiles y entumecidos. Malditos efectos secundarios de los experimentos. Sentía su cabeza dar vueltas a un ritmo demasiado rápido e intentó llevarse una mano a la frente pero otra más grande y fría la interceptó. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna, hecho que no ayudó a mejorar su estado.

-No te muevas, tu cuerpo está demasiado débil y sin energías, cuantos más movimientos hagas más te costará recuperarte- le aconsejó la voz del hombre. No podía enfocarle ya que sus ojos apenas veían y unas sombras oscuras opacaban la mínima visión que mantenía.

-Si me quedo aunque sea cinco minutos reponiendome ellos llegarán antes y no podremos salir- intentó hablar y aunque sus palabras se entendieron, estas sonaron roncas y demasiado lentas.

-Supongo que serás incapaz de moverte- intuyó Law. La mujer hubiera soltado una risa irónica si no sintiera cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo doliendole.

-Supones bien- fue lo único que logró articular.

Law la observó desde su posición; continuaba extremadamente pálida y podía ver como temblaba levemente, aunque no sabía si se debía al frío o a su debilidad, el cabello estaba todo desordenado y los parches con los cables continuaban adheridos a su cuerpo. Ella no podría caminar, y mucho menos correr, y si no se daban prisa llegarían más guardias y se les complicaría las cosas. Gruñó. Solo quedaba una opción.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- escuchó la pelirroja la grave voz del joven. No se esperaba aquella pregunta, y tampoco creía que fuera el lugar y el momento indicado para las presentaciones, pero no estaba de humor como para replicarle.

-Mai- contestó simple. Law asintió, conforme, aunque ella no fue capaz de verlo.

-Bien, pues Mai, será mejor que te agarres bien fuerte y que aguantes las nauseas, porque es hora de salir de aquí- sentenció el cirujano mientras se acercaba a ella y afianzaba un brazo en su cintura mientras que el otro sujetaba la nodachi al hombro.

Mai, sorprendida por el repentino contacto del moreno no pudo evitar pegar un leve brinco y ponerse todo lo tensa que sus débiles músculos le permitieron. Law apenas disimuló la sonrisa socarrona en sus labios ante la reacción de la pelirroja.

-Agárrate fuerte Mai-ya- susurró en su oído antes de pronunciar unas palabras desconocidas para ella.

Room.

Shambles.

Y ambos desaparecieron de allí sin dejar rastro de su presencia.


	4. Huida escandalosa, explosión arrasadora

Fue una sensación extraña. Sintió nauseas, mareo y estuvo segura de que si no fuera por el firme agarre del hombre en su cintura ella hubiera caído al suelo nada más sus pies se posaron en él.

Habían desaparecido de la sala donde la retenían y ahora estaban en otra mucho más pequeña que se asemejaba a un despacho. Tenía un escritorio, una estantería llena de libros y carpetas, un sillón giratorio tras el escritorio y una enorme ventana por la que distinguía el hermoso paisaje tropical que rodeaba al edificio y era el común de la isla. Eso y que se encontraban en un octavo piso.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?- murmuró apenas en un susurro la mujer. Estaba increíblemente interesada en las capacidades de ese hombre.

-Comí la Ope Ope no mi- fue lo único que dijo él, aunque aquello no disminuyó la curiosidad de la joven, al contrario, la aumentó.

-¿Y cual es tu plan para salir de aquí?- le preguntó, sabiendo que si le preguntaba sobre esa fruta él la gruñiría o no le contestaría. El joven deshizo el agarre y la dejó apoyada contra el filo del escritorio mientras abría un poco la puerta y miraba como de concurrido estaba el pasillo. Justo en ese momento pasó frente a él un grupo de seis guardias corriendo y alejándose.

-Antes, era salir yo solo tan tranquilo por la puerta principal sin levantar sospechas, pero ahora que tú estás aquí me temo que tendremos que salir a la fuerza- la irritación era palpable en sus palabras, y la pelirroja se las hubiera tomado a pecho si no fuera inmune a ese tipo de contestaciones.

-Algo me dice que abrirnos paso a la fuerza ocho pisos se nos hará difícil- comentó mientras a duras penas se levantaba y caminaba hasta el interruptor de la luz de la habitación. -Por eso creo que será más fácil si intentamos, como tú pretendías, escapar pasando desapercibidos- ya estaba apoyada contra la pared blanca, y frunció el ceño al notar sus piernas pesadas y adoloridas. Law levantó una ceja escéptico.

-Lo dices como si un pirata con pintas estrafalarias y una mujer medio desnuda no llamaran la atención- ella solo pudo sonreír ante su comentario.

-Hombre de poca fe- fue lo último que dijo antes de dar un fuerte golpe al plástico del interruptor y hacer que este cayera, mostrando los cables que unían al interruptor con la corriente eléctrica. Cogió los cables con una mano y tras cerrar los ojos susurró;

Ka fuka Enerugi.

Una chispa surgió y de repente todo quedó a oscuras.

-¿Qué has hecho?- le preguntó el moreno sorprendido.

-Nadie puede ver en la oscuridad- fue lo único que ella respondió. A pesar de la situación, Law soltó una carcajada leve ante su acción.

La piernas le flaquearon, pero consiguió mantenerse en pie. No debía derrumbarse. Saldría de allí con vida y por fin sería libre.

-¿Estás esperando una invitación?- le preguntó al moreno al ver que no salía por la puerta. Él negó en la oscuridad y volvió a pasar el brazo por su cintura. Sabía que estaba débil, y aquel uso de energíala había debido de debilitar aun más. Gracias a su ayuda salir sería un juego de niños.

Abrió la puerta y caminó arrastrando de ella y apoyando su mano en todo momento en la pared como punto de referencia. No podía verse nada a menos de diez centímetros de distancia, Mai había fundido incluso la energía de emergencia.

Escuchaban los gritos de confusión y se chocaban de vez en cuando con algunos científicos a medida que avanzaban, pero ninguno les reconoció. Caminaron sin parar y les quedaba poco para encontrar la salida.

Cuando habían logrado llegar al segundo piso ya sentían la victoria y veían facil la salida pero, arruinando sus planes, se encontraba un grupo de guardias que les apuntaron con sus linternas y les reconocieron enseguida.

-¡Están aqui! - su grito fue suficiente para alertar a todos aquellos que los buscaban y bajaran corriendo para acabar rodeando a los dos piratas.

Law gruñó en respuesta.

-¿Cuántos crees que habrá? - le preguntó Mai mientras se agarraba con más fuerza a cintura del moreno. Era demasiado alto para llegar con comodidad a apasar su brazo por sus hombros.

-Demasiados- fue su escueta respuesta.

-¡Separaos y arriba las manos! - ordenó el mismo que había dado el grito de alarma. La amenazadora mirada de Law logró que más de uno diera un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Te parece bien si te encargas tú de los de la derecha y yo de los de la izquierda? - propuso la pelirroja soltandose de él. Trafalgar le dirigió una rápida mirada antes de volver a clavarla en los enemigos.

-¿Te ves con fuerza para combatir?- había cierto tono de incredulidad en su voz.

-No, pero no pienso dejarte con toda la diversión- respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia. El pirata no pudo más que poner los ojos en blanco.

-Entonces me parece bien- y como habían pactado, él se enfrentó con los de la derecha y ella contra los de la izquierda. Sus espaldas quedaron pegadas.

-¡Manos arriba! - volvieron a gritar, pero el siguiente sonido que profirió el hombre fue un alarido de dolor.

Hikari no kōsen

Un rayo de luz azulada se estrelló contra el pecho del hombre y lo impulsó varios metros hacia atrás.

-Buen tiro- le felicitó Law.

-Gracias- sonrió ella.

Y tras ese corto intercambio de palabras comenzaron a atacar al resto.

Law susurró y a su alrededor se formó un domo azul en el que comenzó a descuartizar a cualquiera que entrase en él para luego reorganizarle de forma que no pudiera volver a atacar.

Por su parte, Mai lanzaba rayos de energía a todos aquellos que se encontraran a cierta distancia de ella y peleaba con cierta destreza contra los que lograban acercarse lo suficiente.

Todo parecía indicar que vencerían pronto, no quedaban muchos soldados en pie y ellos todavía tenían fuerzas como para continuar peleando, pero, inesperadamente alguien cogió a Mai desde atrás, inmovilizando sus brazos y torso.

-Te tengo- sonrió victorioso el soldado mientras intentaba tirar de ella y arrastrarla, pero Mai no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y le propinó un duro golpe en la nariz con la cabeza, provocando que el soldado en acto reflejo la soltara para llevar sus manos a su rostro para tocar la zona dañada. Cuando su nariz dolió al simplemente rozarla con los dedos el soldado sintió una ira ciega nacer en su interior.

-¡Me has roto la nariz, zorra! - el grito de furia se escuchó por toda la planta.

-Me disculparía, pero no suelo hacerlo con gorilas sin cerebro- contestó ella encogiendose de hombros. El insulto gratuito por su parte no ayudó a disminuir su enfado, al contrario, lo avivó más.

-Te mataré- le aseguró mientras sacaba una pistola y la apuntaba, totalmente dispuesto a dispararla, pero actuando de forma rápida e inmediata Mai se agachó y le golpeó con el brazo obligandolo a levantarlo y hacer que la bala diese en el techo. El disparo alertó a todos.

Los guardias se sorprendieron ya que les habían ordenado con claridad que necesitaban al pirata y a la mujer con vida y sin heridas graves, y Law no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada de preocupación hacia donde peleaba la pelirroja, pero al verla comprobó que aparte de cansada no tenía ninguna parte de su cuerpo agujereada.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, podrías haberme dado- le recriminó con burla ella al hombre. Él soldado cada vez se frustaba más.

Ella le dio un golpe en el abdomen y seguido otro en la pierna derecha, logrando desestabilizarlo, pero no todo lo que debería ya que se incorporó con mucha velocidad y se lanzó con claras intenciones de atacar a la mujer. Sin ella esperarselo le propinó un golpe en la cabeza con la culata de la pistola, logrando que el mareo que continuaba acompañandola desde que terminaron las pruebas se intensificara hasta dejar de ver por unos segundos. Motas oscuras opacaban su visión.

El hombre no desaprovechó la oportunidad y volvió a lanzar otro ataque para lograr reducirla ya. Le golpeó con el puño en el estómago y segundos después apuntó de nuevo su arma hacia ella para esta vez sí que sí acertar.

Mai, que había logrado volver a ver normal comprobó como el cañon de la pistola la apuntaba y que el hombre estaba a segundos de disparar, así que como acto reflejo elevó su mano y gritó su ataque.

¡Hikari no kōsen!

¡Bam!

Y el silencio se hizo en el lugar.

Ambos atacantes, hombre y mujer, tenían los ojos abiertos como platos y admiraban al contrario sin siquiera pestañear, esperando para ver quien de los dos había logrado efectuar su ataque antes.

Al final el primero en caer fue el hombre, con una enorme quemadura en el pecho. El rayo de la mujer había logrado dar con efectividad en el soldado, logrando así su victoria. Pero eso no evitó que la bala saliera del arma y se incrustara en la parte baja del abdomen de la mujer.

Dejando escapar un gemido agónico se llevó las manos al vientre y vio como la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo y manchaba la ya sucia y corroiada camiseta tiñendola de rojo escarlata. Salía demasiado abundante, escapandose de entre sus dedos y cayendo por sus piernas hasta gotear el suelo.

Law, por su parte, ya había terminado de derribar a todos los soldados cuando escuchó el ataque de la mujer y el segundo disparo. Solo llegó a tiempo para comprobar como él soldado caía muerto en el suelo y como la pelirroja intentaba taponarse la herida de bala. Corrió hacia ella y al llegar a su altura comprendió que la herida era muy grave. Debían darse prisa si querían llegar con su tripulación antes de que ella se desangrase.

Las fuerzas ya sí que abandonaron por compelto a la joven y se dejó caer al suelo, pero Law la interceptó antes.

-Debemos irnos- dijo el moreno con apuro. La sangre no dejaba de salir, y en un acto desesperado se quitó la sudadera y la camiseta para utilizar esta última como taponadora. Volvió a colocarse la sudadera.

-Vete- le ordenó ella. - Es lo que deberías haber hecho desde el principio, yo solo he logrado torcer tus planes. Vete y cuando salgas haré explotar el edifico para que no puedan seguirte- susurró ella intentando no perder la conciencia.

Y fue ahí cuando Trafalgar Law se vio en una encrucijada. Lo mejor que podía hacer para salvar su pellejo era abandonarla ahí como ella le había pedido y huir, sabiendo que ella le ofrecía una distracción para que no le persiguieran; pero algo en su interior se negaba a abandonarla allí, desangrandose a sabiendas de que si no moría, y los científicos lograban salvarla, volverían a utilizarla para continuar con sus experimentos.

Trafalgar Law Pirata VS Trafalgar Law doctor.

¿A cuál de sus instintos debía hacer caso? ¿Al que le proporcionaba la supervivencia aunque fuera a costa de la vida de otro o al que se imponía a salvar otra vida a pesar de poder perder la suya?

Tras mucho pensarlo tomó la decisión que consideró que podría acercarlo más a esa humanidad que había perdido hacía tiempo.

La cargó en sus brazos y tras asegurar que su camiseta cumplía su función tamponadora corrió con ella en brazos para intentar llegar a la salida que se encontraba sólo un piso por debajo.

-Deberías haberme dejado- susurró ella.

-Ya me lo agradecerás cuando estemos a salvo-

A lo lejos podía escuchar el eco de las voces de más soldados. Si no se daba prisa los alcanzarían.

Viendo como poco a poco la pelirroja iba cayendo en la inconsciencia la zarandeó para evitarlo.

-Eh, no te duermas- le recriminó. - Aquello que propusiste, lo de volar el edificio, ¿crees que podrías hacerlo? - preguntó con desesperado interés.

-Podría, pero tendría que estar cerca de algún aparato conectado al generador central para sobrecargarlo de tal forma que explote- murmuró.

Law escaneó toda la zona en busca de algo con las características que la mujer había requerido.

-¿Un ordenador te parece bien? - le propuso. Ella asintió.

-Perfecto-

Corriendo se colocó frente al conjunton de ordenadores que estaban en la abandonada recepción del edificio. Tenian la puerta a metros de distancia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos desde que lo sobrecargues hasta que estalle? - preguntó el moreno mientras la sentaba en la silla para que operara como necesitase.

-Unos segundos, tendremos que darnos prisa-

-De eso deja que yo me encargue- asintió Law mientras trazaba cual sería su forma de evitar la explosión.

Mai dio la vuelta al ordenador y se concentró en la parte de atrás, donde los cables lo conectaban con la red de electricidad. Se sentía demasiado debil, pero aún así dejó que la poca energía que quedaba en su interior se unificara para desplazarse a sus manos y así introducirse en los cables.

Ka fuka Enerugi

Y tras recitar esas palabras las chispas comenzaron a salir y centellear desde todos los aparatos que los rodeaban. Law tomó eso como su señal.

-Es hora de irnos Mai-ya - pero sus palabras jamás fueron escuchadas. La pelirroja había caído desfallecida tras quedarse, literalmente, sin energía.

Law no se lo reprochó, a fin de cuentas la joven había aguantado más de lo que esperaba. Volvió a tomarla en brazos.

Room

Un pequeño domo azul les rodeó a ambos, cubriendolos por completo. Law proyectó en su mente la imagen de una zona cercana que recordaba y terminó por realizar su cometido.

Shambles

Y al abrir los ojos ya no estaban en la pulcra recepción del edificio de experimentación, sino en un pequeño claro a unos veinte o treinta metros del alto edificio. Habían logrado salir.

No pasó ni un segundo más y un conjunto de grandes explosiones comenzaron a darse en todo el edificio. Los cristales de las ventanas estallaron, cayendo sobre Law y la mujer, los gritos de dolor y alerta eran casi inaudibles debido a una sirena que había empezado a sonar tras la primera explosión.

Law quiso considerar que su plan había salido a la perfección y que ahora solo debían llegar a la costa, donde Bepo, Shachi y Penguin le esperaban para embarcar y poder sumergirse para huir rápido de allí, pero estos se vieron frustrados cuando un grupo de unos diez hombres salió del edificio y les vieron en la distancia.

-¡Allí! ¡Matadlos! -el grito autoritario del que debía ser el superior provocó que de repente hubiera varios cañones apuntando a la pareja.

-Mierda- gruñó Law. Si hubiera estado solo no hubiera dudado en atacar a esos idiotas que solo lograban irritarlo, pero tenía en su brazos a una mujer que perdía una cantidad de sangre cada vez mayor y que si no recibía una intervención rápida moriría desangrada. Así que no lo dudó al salir corriendo.

Podía escuchar los gritos y pisadas a su espalda, incluso algún sonido de cañon al ser disparado, pero ninguna bala logró rozarle y pudo continuar su huida si heridas.

Faltaba poco para que llegar a la costa, podía oler el aire salado y escuchar las gaviotas a lo lejos. Debía aguantar un poco más. Solo un poco más.

No sabía donde se encontraban sus nakamas exactamente, su plan dejaba en claro que él les alcanzaría en el submarino, pero viendo su situación no supo si sería capaz de llegar antes de que lo alcanzasen. Iba demasiado lento.

Ya podía vislumbrar el mar en el horizonte, a través de los espacios entre los árboles, pero a pesar de ello se le hacía una tarea imposible llegar hasta allí. Tuvo que detenerse en un pequeño claro para decidir que camino tomar para llegar a su submarino; izquierda o derecha. Fue una decisión que no le llevó más de unos segundos, pero fueron los suficientes para que el grupo de soldados que lo perseguían lo atrapara.

Puede que se diera la casualidad que anduvieran por ahí, o que habiendo visto y percibido la explosión del edificio desde la costa decidieran acercarse a la espera de su capitán, pero desde su escondite, dos piratas y un oso polar observaron como un hombre perseguido por varios soldado cargaba a una mujer moribunda antes de ser acorralado por completo por los hombres armados. Una simple mirada entre ellos bastó para entenderse y comenzar su plan de rescate.

-Suelta a la mujer y ponte de rodillas- le ordenó uno de ellos mientras señalaba primero a la pelirroja y luego al suelo con su arma, pero al ver que el pirata hacía caso omiso de sus ordenes volvió a repetir sus palabras con más autoridad. - ¡Qué sueltes a la mujer y te pongas de rodillas, sucio pirata!-

Law no escuchaba sus palabras, estaba más concentrado en el espeso bosque que los rodeaba. Juraría haber visto un destello naranja pasar frente a él, podría ser... Esperaba estar en lo cierto.

-Creo que deberíais dar la vuelta y marcharos- aconsejó Law a los soldados mientras reacomodaba a la pelirroja en sus brazos.

-¿Eso es una amenaza? - preguntó el hombre enfadado. Law solo se encogió de hombros.

-Una invitación, mejor dicho-

El tono despreocupado que empleaba el moreno y el hecho de que no siguiera sus órdenes enervaba al soldado. Decidido a volver con el pirata y la mujer repitió de nuevo sus palabras.

-Suelta a la mujer y ponte de rodillas- ordenó con los dientes apretados.

-Está bien, tú lo has querido- y esas simples palabras del moreno fueron lo último que oyeron los soldados. Segundos después todos estaban muertos y tirados en el suelo.

Como bien había supuesto Law, sus nakamas estaban allí y mientras él distraía a los soldados ellos se acercaron lo suficiente como para reducirlos.

-¡Capitán! ¿Está bien? - el oso polar se veía realmente preocupado por el pirata. - ¡Lo siento! -

-Estoy bien, Bepo, no te preocupes- le aseguró a su nakama.

-Capitán, ¿quién es ella? - preguntó uno de los hombres, el pelirrojo, mientras admiraba a la mujer que se hallaba en los brazos de Law.

-Ahora no es momento de presentaciones, ella tiene una herida de bala en el abdomen y si no nos apresuramos morirá. Hay que preparar el quirófano y operar- ordenó a sus nakamas mientras comanzaba a caminar hacia la costa.

-¡Sí, capitán! -

Y tras ese asentimiento, los tres hombres y el oso se perdieron entre la vegetación.

 _ **¡Buenas lectores!**_

 _ **No había escrito por ahora ninguna nota de autora porque quería que os fuerais introduciendo en la historia.**_

 _ **Antes de empezar, aclarar ciertos aspectos que creo importantes y que deberíais saber:**_

 _ **-La historia empieza justo un poco antes de que Luffy salga al mar (para que os situeis en el tiempo)**_

 _ **-Law todavía está reunindo tripulación y hace poco que también ha salido al mar.**_

 _ **-Los únicos Heart Pirates que hay por ahora son Bepo, Penguin y Shachi.**_

 _ **-La historia va a estar dividida en tres libros: Sombras del Mar, Sombras del Pasado y Sombras del Corazón.**_

 _ **-Tengo pensado que sea un lemmon pero como en toda relación necesita construirse para que sea realista, así que no hay prisa.**_

 _ **-Soy un desastre de escritora, sufro como todos bloqueos y por eso os pido paciencia si veis que no actualizo con frecuencia, pero eso no significa que vaya a dejar de lado la historia. Si eso ocurriera lo avisaré.**_

 _ **¡Y eso es todo!**_

 _ **Espero que os guste la historia y no dudeis en comentar si encontráis alguna falta o error.**_

 _ **Un beso**_

 _ **Claudia_mp**_


	5. Los Heart Pirates

Una sala pulcra, con un característico olor a medicamentos y desinfectante. Tres hombres y un oso polar se encontraban alrededor de una mesa metálica ocupada por una joven, inconsciente, a la cual operaban en un tenso silencio.

-Necesita una transfusión- murmuró Penguin.

-No sabemos que grupo sanguíneo es- afirmó Shachi en voz alta lo que todos temían. Si la mujer no recibía sangre pronto la operación no habría servido para nada.

-Tenemos dos opciones: o la dejamos morir o uno de nosotros da su sangre y rezamos para que sea la indicada- la voz de Penguin sonaba derrotada y cansada.

Todos quedaron en silencio, sopesando las palabras del otro. Era una decisión importante y decisiva. En ese instante una vida dependía de ellos.

-Arriesguemos. Morirá de todas formas si no lo hacemos- decidió el capitán. Y tras unos segundos de duda todos asintieron y comenzaron a preparar las cosas - Yo seré el donante, puede que mi Akuma no mi ayude- acabó.

Law se sentó en una silla al lado de la mesa donde estaban operando mientras Shachi le introducía en el brazo la aguja intravenosa. El moreno solo arrugó levemente el entrecejo. Bepo continuaba al lado de la mujer, impidiendo que esta se desangrase por completo, y Penguin terminó de ajustar la inyección en el brazo de la pelirroja. Quedaba poco para finalizar la operación, pero sin sangre ella moriría antes de terminar.

Cuando el primer rastro del líquido escarlata apareció por el transparente tubo todos mantuvieron la respiración, expectantes de lo que pudiera ocurrir, pero en cuanto esta se introdujo en el cuerpo de la joven no ocurrió nada alarmante.

-Parece todo en orden- murmuró Bepo en voz extremadamente baja, como si temiera que al hablar todo se torciese. Los demás asintieron sin dejar de observar el tubo de transfusión.

A partir de ahí resultó todo un éxito.

Fueron capaces de extraer la bala, cerrar la herida e incluso de curar algunas otras provocadas por las torturas recibidas. Lo único que no se atrevieron a tocar fue un pequeño y cuadrado parche que estaba pegado en la zona baja del vientre. Parecía viejo y sucio pero ninguno le prestó vital atención.

Finalmente dejaron que Bepo se quedara con ella para lavarla y vestirla con uno de los monos limpios de Shachi, ya que su antigua ropa estaba hecha completamente jirones.

Una vez finalizado, los tres hombres se dirigieron a la cocina, donde se sentaron con un pesado silencio envolviéndolos todavía. No fue hasta varios minutos después que Penguin se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Qué pasó exactamente capitán? ¿Quién es esa mujer? ¿Y por qué tardó más de lo planeado en salir del lugar?- las preguntas que les llevaban rondando desde la aparición de Law en el bosque acompañado de aquella desconocida por fin salieron a la luz.

Trafalgar Law miró al infinito, rememorando en su mente todo lo ocurrido desde su captura hasta su huida. No sabía que responder con exactitud a sus cuestiones, ¿qué debía decirles? ¿qué había estado a punto de estropear su plan porque había sentido pena por aquella desconocida? Ni muerto. Además, lo que había hecho era tan impropio de él que no le creerían.

Así que, tras reflexionarlo unos segundos, decidió contestar con la información suficiente.

-El plan se torció, pero gracias a ella logré escapar. Eso es lo único que importa- respondió escueto. Shachi y Penguin no se extrañaron o molestaron por su forma de hablar. Conocían a su capitán lo suficiente como para saber que era un hombre de pocas palabras.

-¿Conseguiste la información que fuiste a buscar? - cambió el pelirrojo de conversación.

-No la que esperaba, pero sí. Estoy cada vez un poco más cerca de cumplir mi objetivo- asintió Law segundos antes de que el gran oso polar entrara en la habitación.

-Ya está vestida y en reposo. El sedante debería de dejar de hacer efecto en unas horas- informó. - Lo siento- terminó por murmurar. Ya nadie se molestaba en decirle que no debía disculpase cada vez que dijera o hiciese algo.

-¿Y qué pensamos hacer con ella, capitán? -interroga Shachi.

Law consideró la pregunta. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Le dejaría irse y recuperar su libertad? Sería lo más lógico y humano. ¿Le preguntará si quiere unirse a su tripulación? No tenía planes de aumentar todavía su número de nakamas, pero debía reconocer que tener a alguien con un poder así de su lado era una gran ventaja. ¿Tal vez emplearla para avanzar en sus estudios de las Akumas no mi? Si hiciera eso se transformaría en esos hombres que la tenían encerrada. Tras pensarlo lo suficiente tomó la decisión que creyó acertada.

-Cuando despierte le daremos a elegir: puede unirse a nosotros o volver a su hogar. No pienso obligar a nadie a seguir un camino que no desea- y dicho eso se levantó de su asiento y desapareció entre los pasillos del submarino.

A partir de ese momento las horas en el submarino se sucedieron de forma rutinaria: procedieron a sumergirse, tomaron rumbo y cada uno continuó con sus quehaceres. Debía ser pasado el atardecer cuando la pelirroja abrió perezosa y contrariada los ojos.

Lo primero que percibió fue el extraño techo de metal sobre ella. Era muy similar al de las salas donde solían encerrarla. ¿Acaso había soñado con aquel pirata? ¿Todo había sido un maldito sueño y ella continuaba presa en aquel infierno? No pudo más que reprimir un gemido lastimero al pensar que había sido capaz de saborear la libertad, por muy ficticia que fuese, y luego despertar de aquella forma.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que poco a poco fue notando su cuerpo. A pesar de los constantes dolores ocasionados siempre que hacía un uso extremo de su habilidad esta vez notaba una incomoda sensación en su bajo vientre.

"La marca" fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza y, alarmada, llevó su mano a donde el sucio parche escondía aquella aberración. La nota de pánico se acentuó cuando no notó la gasa y en un movimiento rápido y doloroso se incorporó.

Iba vestida simplemente con una nueva camisa, negra esta vez y más limpia que la anterior, en cuyo centro había dibujado un extraño signo parecido a una Smile y un pantalon cómodo y ancho de color blanco con el mismo símbolo dibujado en la pierna derecha. Sentía su cuerpo limpio y al llevarse las manos al pelo lo sintió humedo. ¿Le habían bañado? Prefirió no pensar mucho en el hecho de que alguien la había desnudado y bañado estando ella inconsciente así que prestó más atención a su alrededor.

Se encontraba en una pequeña habitación, tendida sobre la cama, y no había más que una mesa con una lámpara y un minúsculo armario donde simplemente se podía meter pequeños objetos. A su derecha había una ventana redonda y frente a ella una puerta también de acero.

Hubiera pensado que se encontraba en un lugar normal, quizá en uno de los cuartos del edificio, si no fuera por el extraño panorama que podía observar desde la ventana.

Peces.

Un pequeño grupo de no más de cuatro peces nadaba tranquilamente frente a la ventana por la que ella estaba mirando. No pudo más que parpadear lentamente, procesando lo que veía. Se había vuelto loca.

Sin dejar de apartar la mirada de la ventana apartó las sabanas que la cubrían y se incorporó. Poco a poco y cojeando levemente se acercó hasta ella y observó anonadada lo que su vista pudo alcanzar: una inmensidad azul llena de coloridos peces. Resultaba de una belleza incomparable, y por eso no fue capaz de girar su cuerpo sobresaltada al escuchar como la puerta se abría a su espalda.

-No deberías estar levantada. Necesitas descansar- la conocida voz de su salvador la reclamó severo. Al fin fue capaz de girarse y mirar al hombre que se encontraba en la entrada. Su aspecto había cambiado ligeramente, ahora su ropa y él parecían más limpios, pero las ojeras continuaban ahí, incluso podía apostar que más marcadas.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó curiosa.

-En mi submarino, lejos ya de la isla donde te encontrabas- aclaró él sin moverse de su lugar. Mai asintió comprendiendo. Un sentimiento de felicidad y emoción rebasó su pecho.

-Gracias- fue lo único que fue capaz de expresar la joven, sobrepasada por sus sentimientos. Law, desde la puerta, fue capaz de ver a través de sus ojos con una claridad abrumadora. Esa mujer era un libro abierto. Lo único que hizo para quitar importancia al asunto fue un leve movimiento de cabeza. Él no era un hombre de muchas palabras, y los momentos emotivos como aquel no eran de su gusto.

-Será mejor que te sientes. Todavía no te has recuperado de tus heridas y el reposo es algo fundamental. Llevas demasiado tiempo haciendo un uso excesivo y descontrolado de tu habilidad y eso pasa factura- mientras hablaba se separó del marco de la puerta y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que tomara asiento a su lado.

Ella, obedientemente se sentó en el borde de la cama y dejó que él comenzara a revisarle. A pesar de que se trataba de un total desconocido no se sintió incomoda por su cercanía, pero debía reconocer que su presencia era capaz de intimidarla un poco. Parecía liberar un aura de frialdad que podría percibirse a kilómetros de distancia. Supuso que sus ojos, de un gris similar al acero, ayudaban a causar esa impresión.

Mientras él le decía qué debía hacer o como debía proceder ella pudo por fin prestar atención al hombre que había aparecido de repente en su vida y que la había sacado de aquel infierno que la estaba consumiendo poco a poco. No era muy mayor, apenas un joven, de cabellos negros como la noche y piel bronceada. Era alto, muy alto comparado con ella, y delgado, pero ella estaba completamente segura de que era más fuerte de lo que parecía. No se había enfrentado a un numeroso grupo de soldados así como si nada. Las facciones de su rostro eran duras y perfiladas, otorgándole un extraño atractivo, al igual que sus claros ojos grises, y tenía varios pendientes en sus orejas. Pero, si algo llamaba más la atención de la pelirroja eran los curiosos tatuajes que parecían recorrer el cuerpo del hombre. Las letras de la palabra Death sobre cada uno de sus dedos, un circulo con cuatro salientes en ambas manos, otro extraño símbolo en sus antebrazos y pudo distinguir ciertas lineas por su cuello, mostrando que debajo de su ropa había más tinta recorriendo su piel.

Era sin duda un hombre de lo más bizarro.

Law fue plenamente consciente de la forma en la que lo miraba la mujer, observando cada detalle de él, absorbiéndolo, pero a pesar de la intensidad de su mirada el moreno supo que no lo estaba admirando con fines de seducción como otras mujeres solían hacer, sino que parecía curiosa. Trafalgar Law sabía a la perfección lo que sentía la gente ante su aspecto y actitud, ese sentimiento de intimidación y miedo que buscaba provocar. Pero ella no parecía sentir ninguna de las dos, lo que provocó que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaran ligeramente hacia arriba durante unos segundos. Ella parecía un animalillo curioso frente a un gran depredador, inconsciente del peligro que corría.

-¿Disfrutas de la vista?- interrogó divertido esperando ver un sonrojo por su parte, pero lo único que consiguió fue que sus oscuros orbes verdes se posaran en los suyos, intensos, y frunciera el ceño.

-Eres extraño- fue lo que contestó ella. Law no pudo más que levantar una ceja.

-¿Eso es lo que crees?-

-Bueno, no te conozco lo suficiente para afirmarlo, pero el instinto no suele fallarme- aseguró ella sin apartar su mirada de la de él.

-¿Sueles ir llamando extraño a todos los que te salvan?- inquirió el moreno. Hacía ya rato que había terminado de revisar a la pelirroja pero ninguno se había movido de su lugar.

-Solo soy sincera- se encogió ella de hombros, indiferente. Law estaba seguro de que si esa chiquilla iba por ahí expresando sus pensamientos de esa forma tan natural estaría constantemente metida en problemas.

-¿Acaso no temes lo que un pirata como yo puede hacerte por decir esas palabras?- cuestionó curioso, intentando intimidarla, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella. Seguía esperando ver una chispa de miedo en sus ojos, pero no la halló.

-No eres el primer pirata que me amenaza- responde sincera.

-¿Sueles ir enfadando a piratas? No debes apreciar mucho tu vida-

-Al contrario, mi vida es un bien muy preciado para mí, pero parece que la tuya no la aprecias tanto- afirmó. Law levantó la otra ceja.

-¿Y puedo saber por qué consideras eso?-

-Porque si continuas acercándote más a mí tendré que estropear tu bonito rostro, y no querrás privar a tus conquistas de él, ¿verdad?-

Y ahí, a apenas pocos centímetros de distancia, Trafalgar Law soltó una gran y profunda carcajada. Debía reconocer que su estrategia para intimidarla había fracasado estrepitosamente pero su forma tan natural de hablar y la soltura con la que le había amenazado le parecía más gracioso que alarmante. A fin de cuentas, ella seguía siendo un pequeño animalillo. Poco a poco se separó de ella, con la sonrisa torcida todavía en sus labios.

\- Eres valiente, lo admito, y un poco insolente si me permites decir- se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, con la mirada de la pelirroja clavada en su espalda. -Descansa, e intenta dormir. Dentro de unas horas vendré a por ti para llevarte a comer algo y a conocer al resto-

-Pero yo tengo hambre ahora- dijo con un puchero lastimero la mujer. Había sido pronunciar el moreno la comida y su estomago había reaccionado.

-Haz caso a tu doctor, Mai-ya - y dicho eso desapareció por la puerta, cerrándola a su paso.

La mujer se dejó caer en el colchón provocando un sonido sordo.

Era libre, no había sido un sueño.

Una sonrisa de felicidad se fue formando poco a poco en sus labios, sus ojos brillaron inundados por las lagrimas y Mai no pudo más que agradecer en sus pensamientos al pirata que le había liberado. Por fin, tras todo ese tiempo, podría continuar con su viaje, o volver a casa con su familia. Todavía no lo tenía muy claro, pero lo que sí sabía era que ya no tendría miedo de él, que ya no tendría que estar bajo sus ordenes, bajo su poder. Una carcajada de felicidad se escapó sin quererlo de sus labios, pero no le importó, porque ya era libre de sonreír.

Solo pasaron unas horas hasta que volvieron a abrir su puerta.

Mai había aprovechado ese tiempo para dormitar, cerrar los ojos y dejar que la tranquilidad la invadiera de nuevo. Sus músculos agradecieron, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el no estar completamente tensos y alerta.

Trafalgar Law había pasado aquellas horas muertas con Bepo, organizando su nuevo plan de ruta. Como no habían podido abastecerse en la anterior isla necesitaban con urgencia estacionar en una y proveerse de todo lo que se les había agotado, así que decidieron que desviarían levemente su rumbo para ir a una isla que les quedaba a dos días de distancia y que según sus datos era un lugar de paso y comercial, por lo que si su invitada deseaba separarse de ellos no tendría ninguna dificultad de buscar medios para tomar su camino. Cuando Shachi les anunció que la cena estaba lista el moreno se encaminó hacia el camarote donde habían instalado a la mujer. Esperaba que hubiera hecho caso a su consejo y que hubiera dormido esas horas, porque sin duda su cuerpo lo necesitaba.

Al llegar encontró a la pelirroja tumbada sobre el colchón, espatarrada en una posición que le permitía ocupar toda la cama, su llamativo cabello estaba esparcido por la almohada y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo lento y constante. Debió de escucharle llegar, porque nada más dar un paso dentro de la habitación sus parpados se abrieron y sus ojos se clavaron en él.

-Vamos- fue lo único que dijo antes de girarse y esperar a que ella se posicionara a su lado para guiarla a la cocina. Y así hizo.

Law sabía que sus nakamas estaban impacientes por conocer a su invitada, y que no dudarían en acribillarle a preguntas de toda clase. Por eso decidió hacer el recorrido más largo y pasear a la mujer entre los pasillos del lugar. No estaba de humor para los gritos de sus subordinados. Mai se colocó a su lado.

A sus ojos resultaba un sitio bastante acogedor para resultar ser un submarino, aunque no es que hubiera estado en muchos de ellos, por no decir que era el primero en el que estaba. Todas las paredes y puertas eran de acero, y cada pocos metros podía encontrar una pequeña ventana que mostraba el oscuro océano que los envolvía. No tenía toques personales, ni mucha decoración, pero a Mai le pareció un lugar más cálido que el antiguo donde residía, a pesar de la baja temperatura.

Trafalgar Law la conducía por varios pasillos, todos iguales a ojos de la pelirroja, girando constantemente y cambiando de dirección, pero a pesar de la facilidad con la que el moreno se movía ella sabía que terminaría remotamente perdida estando sola. Finalmente acabaron frente a una puerta, metálica también, de la que salía un aroma a comida que logró animar a la joven.

Cuando Trafalgar abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación la joven se encontró un curioso panorama.

Se trataba de una cocina bastante grande, con una larga mesa donde cabían más de diez personas. Un chico, bastante mayor que ella, que vestía un sucio delantal, se encontraba removiendo el contenido de la olla donde debía estar la comida. El estómago de la mujer saltó de alegría. Este era pelirrojo también, pero varios tonos más oscuros que ella, y su rostro mostraba una simpatía genuina. En la mesa, sentados, estaban otro hombre más joven que el cocinero, de cabellos negros junto a un gorro donde estaba escrito Penguin, y un enorme oso polar.

¿Un oso polar?

Mai no pudo más que frotarse disimuladamente los ojos para verificar que no se trataba de una alucinación, pero tras eso el animal continuó allí.

Cuando los presentes les escucharon llegar dejaron la conversación que mantenían y centraron su atención en ellos. La situación que se dio después fue algo totalmente inesperado para la mujer.


	6. Promesa Silenciosa

Cómo acabó en esa situación fue todo un misterio. Lo único que recordaba era su llegada a la habitación junto a Trafalgar Law, quien ahora la miraba serio frente a ella, rodeado por sus nakamas, esperando su respuesta.

Nada más llegar, cuando los desconocidos alertaron su presencia, se hizo un profundo silencio en la sala, ya que la conversación que antes mantenían se cortó a su llegada. Mai podía sentir tres pares de ojos clavados en ella, inspeccionandola. Mentiría si dijera que no se sentía incomoda. Pero a los pocos segundos sintió como dos personas se le abalanzaban encima y era acribillada a preguntas.

-¡Estás despierta! ¡Qué alegría! -

-¡Una mujer! Hacía mucho que no veía de cerca a una mujer-

-¿Tienes hambre? He preparado la cena-

-No le hagas caso, es un pésimo cocinero-

-¡Eh! -

-¡Es cierto! -

-Lo siento-

Las voces se superponian unas a otras y ella no era capaz más que de sonreir incómoda y asentir. Ya no sentía la presencia de Law a su alrededor y supuso que la había dejado en manos de aquellos desconocidos.

-Yo... yo... Pues... Sí... - la pelirroja contestaba vagamente a sus continuas preguntas y era constantemente interrumpida por otro de ellos. El único que parecía avergonzado era el oso polar.

-Chicos - les llamó el capitán, provocando que ambos se detuvieran y lo miraran - la estais atosigando- y como si sus palabras fueran obra de Dios los dos hombres se miraron y se sonrojaron al volverla a mirar.

-Lo sentimos- se disculparon al unísono. Mai sonrió y negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia. Le había parecido, en cierta parte, adorable su actitud.

El chico pelirrojo se dirigió de nuevo a donde estaban los fuegos y el moreno le cogió del brazo y le apartó educadamente una silla para luego esperar a que se sentara. Una vez en su sitio sintió como el peso de las tres miradas volvía a recaer en ella, solo que esta vez con más disimulo. Mai se encontraba sentada en uno de los extremos de la mesa, el que miraba hacia la puerta, y a su lado se sentaba el oso polar. Se trataba de un animal enorme, seguramente por el hecho de que se encontraba sentado como un humano, y su altura resultaba más perceptible. A su izquierda, el chico de la gorra sonreía bobamente y podía notar como un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas. Y, frente a ella, en el otro extremo de la mesa, Trafalgar Law reposaba en una postura de lo más casual. Si aquel particular gorro no le tapara los ojos ella habría intentado hacer contanto visual con él.

-Y... bueno, ¿cómo te llamas, querida?- preguntó el cocinero mientras cogía de sus asas la enorme olla y desplazandola con cuidado la posaba en el centro de la mesa.

-Mai. Mi nombre es Akagami Mai- contestó sorprendida por el trato de formalidad. - ¿Y vosotros? ¿Como os llamáis? - preguntó ella cortés.

-Yo soy Shachi- comenzó por presentarse el cocinero. Se trataba de un hombre joven, de cabello pelirrojo y ojos marrones. Era alto, aunque no tanto como su capitán y el chico moreno, y portaba en la cabeza una gorra de color azul y rojo. Pudo observar, tras posar la olla en la mesa, como tenía tatuados ambos antebrazos. Su sonrisa era amable y con ella le transmitió a Mai una sensación de tranquilidad.

-Y yo Penguin- continuó el que se sentaba a su izquierda. Se trataba del chico moreno, aquel que era casi tan alto como Law. Vestía un mono blanco con el mismo símbolo que el de su camiseta, y al igual que su compañero y su capitán tenía un gorro: este era negro, exceptuando la visera que era amarilla. Tenía un pompón rojo en lo alto y su nombre escrito en la zona delantera. A pesar de su aparentemente seriedad repentina Mai no se sintió incomoda, era capaz de vislumbrar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Tras sonreirle con simpatía Mai dislizó su mirada hacia arriba, mirando ahora al enorme oso polar. Este, al notar su mirada, no pudo más que bajar la cabeza en un gesto apenado y sonrojarse a causa de la vergüenza.

-Lo siento- fue lo único que pudo murmurar.

Extrañada, y en cierta parte culpable, la pelirroja miró hacia los tres hombres que la rodeaban. Shachi y Penguin no parecieron percatarse de la actitud de su nakama, estaban demasiado ocupados observandola a ella, así que Mai no pudo más que mirar a Law en busca de ayuda.

El capitán, percatandose de la actitud de los chicos y la mirada de la mujer, no pudo más qus suspirar y continuar con las presentaciones.

-Él es Bepo. Y no te preocupes por sus arrebatos, vive disculpandose- terminó por explicar. Pudo apreciar con facilidad como la mirada de la mujer contenía un sentimiento de sorpresa y pena, y como la posaba en su navegante.

-Oh, comprendo- fue lo único que dijo ella, sabiamente.

A partir de ese momento la cena dio paso a un sin fin de conversaciones que Shachi y Penguin entablaron con la joven. Eran obvias sus constantes intenciones de sorprender a la mujer y sus poco descarados intentos de filtrear con ella pero, a gracia y gusto de Law, ella fue lo suficientemente inteligente y educada para despacharlos sin siquiera ellos darse cuenta y avergonzarse. Era una habilidad que parecía dominar a la perfección. Law apenas intervino en la conversación, y Bepo lo suficiente como para acabar perdiendo la timidez que lo caracterizaba y sonreír en contadas ocasiones a la mujer, que parecía encantada con eso último.

Y, tras terminar las conversaciones banales y educadas, Shachi, ingenuo de él, sacó una pregunta que llevaba rondando a Law desde que se topó con aquella mujer.

-Y dinos, ¿como acabaste en aquel lugar? - preguntó mientras terminaba de recoger los platos de la mesa.

Law pudo apreciar a la perfección el momento exacto en el que la mirada y el semblante de la pelirroja se oscurecieron. Se removió en su asiento, mostrando la incomodidad que sentía. Tras unos segundos de silencio se colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y contestó.

-Pues, la verdad, es que me vendieron- respondió. La seriedad de su afirmación logró paralizar todo el ambiente. Shachi se quedó a medio camino entre la mesa y el fregadero, Penguin abrió la boca sorprendido, Bepo profirió un sutil "oh" y Law solo se acordó vagamente de lo leido en aquel informe.

Pago: usuario Akuma no mi desconocido

Era de lo poco que recordaba. Intentó hacer memoria de que era exactamente la causa del intercambio pero todo estaba borroso. Gruñó descontento.

-Antes de acabar allí yo... trabajaba para un hombre. Él tenía pleno poder sobre mi persona y necesitó cierto favor de los científicos que allí residían, y tras varios acuerdos me entregó a modo de pago- cada vez se encogía más en su lugar, sin despegar la vista de la mesa y mucho menos sin mirarles a ellos. No estaba resultando una conversación cómoda.

Todos los presentes la observaron en silencio, incapaces de hilar en sus mentes una forma sutil de cambiar de tema. Resultaba terriblemente obvio lo incómoda que se encontraba la mujer.

-Pero ya no me encuentro allí- terminó por continuar la joven, mostrando una leve sonrisa -Y eso se debe gracias a vosotros. No tengo forma de agradecer lo que habéis hecho por mí- dijo sincera.

-No debes agradecernos nada- respondió Shachi tras sentarse de nuevo. - Nos encanta rescatar bellas jóvenes en apuros- finalizó con una coqueta sonrisa.

Tras esa última intervención Penguin le golpeó en la cabeza y le regañó por su insensibilidad y falta de tacto. Entre ambos comenzó una pelea de lo más irracional e infantil que logró, sin pretenderlo, desvanecer el tenso ambiente y sacar varias carcajadas a Mai.

Desde su sitio Law observaba meticulosamente como dos se sus nakamas peleaban, algo ya común en ellos, y como la pelirroja y Bepo se reian por sus ocurrencias.

No iba a mentir, sentía una terrible curiosidad por saber más sobre todo lo relacionado con la mujer y los experimentos, él se consideraba un hombre de ciencia, y también había tenido hombres, en su mayoría marines, en su sala de operaciones con los que había experimentado en pos de la ciencia. Pero supo que lo correcto era callar y dejar pasar el tema. No era tan cruel como podía parecer.

La cena transcurrió sin más conversaciones incómodas, basandose en anécdotas contadas por Penguin y Shachi para ponerse en ridiculo entre ellos. En la cocina del submarino se instaló un ambiente de comodidad y diversión que hacia tiempo no había habido. Y a Law eso no le pasó desapercibido. Sabía qué era el causante, o en este caso, quien.

Por su parte Mai reia como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo, sintiendose por fin tranquila disfrutó de las interpretaciones de los chicos y su pique constante. El oso, Bepo, le pareció el ser más adorable que había conocido y saboreó como una victoria que ya no se sonrojara al hablar con ella. La sonrisa no abandonó sus labios en toda la comida.

Cuando la mesa se encontraba libre de platos y ya solo estaban en ella hablando ocurrió algo que Mai no se esperó.

Law carraspeó y la discusión que estaban llevando a cabo el pelirrojo y el moreno se cortó. El efecto que tenía el capitán sobre ellos podía resultar hasta cómico. Este lanzó una mirada significativa a los tres tripulantes y estos se levantaron de sus asientos para colocarse finalmente tras el joven. Mai no supo que temer.

–Hay una cosa sobre la que hemos estado hablando y de la que estamos todos de acuerdo– Law hablaba con tranquilidad y seriedad, y el semblante del resto de Heart Pirates mostraba las mismas emociones. –Y es que nos gustaría ofrecerte una propuesta–

Mai no sabía que esperar. Sabía que no sería nada malo lo que le dijeran, a pesar de acabarles de conocer no necesitó mucho para saber que eran buena gente. Pero eso no evitaba el nerviosismo que sentía.

–Vosotros diréis– fue su única contestación.

Los grises ojos de Trafalgar la miraban con intensidad, como si pretendiera que la pelirroja explotara y revelara todos sus secretos. Con una entereza propia de años de práctica la mujer se mantuvo estoica.

–Te ofrecemos poder formar parte de nuestra tripulación–

Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba.

Los tres hombres y el oso la observaban expectantes, a la espera de una respuesta. Ella estaba realmente sorprendida, no se esperaba una propuesta de aquel tipo.

–Eh... Yo... – la pelirroja no sabía muy bien que contestar. Se sentía agradecida con aquellos piratas por haberla salvado, y debía reconocer que una pequeña parte de ella pedía a gritos unirse a ellos. Pero el resto de ella, su sentido común más bien, sabía que ella todavía tenía mucho que hacer antes de volver a navegar por los mares en busca de aventuras. –Os agradezco muchísimo vuestra oferta, de verdad, pero– antes de continuar con lo que iba a decir no pudo evitar morderse el labio nerviosa –creo que tras todo lo que ha pasado en estos últimos años debería tomarme un pequeño descanso– una sonrisa triste escapó de sus labios. –Pero puede que cuando haya recuperado mi libertad, capitán, quisiera unirme a su tripulación–

Law, al escuchar la respuesta de la joven no sintió rechazo. Comprendía a la perfección lo que ella deseaba en esos momentos, incluso le pareció lo más acertado. Y, cuando la escuchó murmurar avergonzada aquella última petición no pudo más que sonreír.

–Me parece justo– le concedió, asintiendo conforme con el pacto al que habían llegado. A sus flancos Shachi y Penguin sonreían igual que él. Era cierto que no conocían a aquella mujer desde hacía más de unas horas, pero no habían necesitado más para saber que era una buena persona, y que debía estar a su lado, formando parte de su tripulación. Bepo en cambio se mostró triste al pensar que pasaría un tiempo hasta estar de nuevo al lado de la joven.

Y ahí sellaron, en una promesa silenciosa, la unión de Mai a los Piratas del Corazón.


End file.
